


Not A Case of Black and White

by wayiiseelife



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), CSI: NY
Genre: Early Work, Family, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfiction taken off my account from Fanfiction.net. (BabyyBre) written in Nov of 2011. Please tell me what you think, thank you. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not A Case of Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfiction taken off my account from Fanfiction.net. (BabyyBre) written in Nov of 2011. Please tell me what you think, thank you. :)

a case of Black and White but a case of Black and Blue

Disclaimer: You know the drill…right?

Summary: Got the idea from watching "Black and Blue." Episode. It's kind of weird…but I had the idea in my head and now I can't get it out! With what happened to Jamie during the job, an old friend/family member comes to check up on how the youngest Reagan is doing.

Crossover with CSI: NY

xxx

Jamie Reagan sat down at his kitchen table holding a beer in his hand and wishing his headache would go away. He slammed his head against the hard wood table as thoughts of the day passed through his head.

He was injured on the job today.

Pushed down the stairs…he laughed to himself when he imaged telling his future kids about this day. It wasn't even a cool way to be injured…but at least he wasn't in the hospital like his Sarge or in casket buried eight feet under.

He sighed to himself. "What a great way to spend a Friday night." He thought to himself.

His body was sore. His head was pounding but he kept thinking to himself that the beer would help sooth the pain away. He knew it was wrong but it was true.

He heard his cell phone ring again, and felt the vibration on the table and into his head. He reached for it, missing a couple times, and when he finally grasped it in his hand; he threw it against the table. He'd knew he regret doing that in the morning, when he'd have to go to Sprint and buy a whole new phone.

But in his defense, he had a long day and didn't feel like talking to no one. And that included his worried father and his over protivce brother.

Right now, he just needed to think.

He needed to be by himself.

He felt himself relaxing – just a bit – before a small knock at the door woke up. He sighed, before turning his head and screaming at whoever was behind the door. "Go away!" He heard the knock again and Jamie thought it was Danny. So he screamed again, "Danny! Go away, I'm fine!"

"Reagan!" He heard the voice shout back through the door and it brought a little smile to his face. "Open this door right now; otherwise I'm kicking it down!"

Jamie got up from his seat at the kitchen table and made his way to his front door of his loft. He opened the door and welcomed the man on the other side of the door in a hug. Jamie smiled. "It's nice to see you. What's the surprise?"

The older man laughed at Jamie. "I heard about what happened today. You are a bit crazy if you didn't think I'd come, Jamie. You are my grandson. Even if your mom didn't want me to be in your life as much, I am still here. You know that."

"I know, Mac."

"I would have called but I know how you Reagan's are."

"Don't like to talk about it." Jamie finished for him. He opened the door wider and welcomed him in. "How are you Mac?"

"I'm good, Jamie. Thanks for asking." He smiled. "I'm surprise that your brother didn't stop over, to check up on you."

"He probably wanted to but I kind of broke my phone." Jamie laughed nervously.

The men made their way to Jamie's large living room. "So, how are you?" Mac asked. He sat down acrossed from Jamie. He smiled, but Jamie could see the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Jamie."

"Today scared me." He quickly fessed up. "Never thought I'd get pushed down the stairs because of who I am. I've been thinking a lot about what Grandpa's been saying and I don't know…I guess it's true."

"What did he say?" Mac asked.

"I didn't get pushed because I'm white but because I am blue."

"Oh." Mac laughed a little bit.

"What's funny?" Jamie asked his grandfather.

"That's something your dad said to me once when a man shot me because I wouldn't let him see his dead son. You know how the media spins things...the media said it was a case of black and white as your father, commissar at the time, said it wasn't a case of black and white but a case of black and blue."

Jamie shook his head in agreement.

"Jamie you have to remember, when you walk into a crime scene, you never know what you have until you get into the crime scene. Until you see the people, and what happened. And when you walk out of a crime scene, don't think about what or how the media is going to spin this…just remember criminals, no matter what color, are just that, criminals." Mac sighed. "I remember walking into a crime scene after I got a call about a robbery on 37th street. I was thinking about how the media would spin this so I'd look like the bad guy if this goes wrong and I don't want that to happen to you."

"It won't." Jamie said firmly. "I was caught off guard. When I woke up on the stairs, I saw my friend, my partner, on the ground…and…"

Mac saw Jamie's fists tighten into a ball. He was angry…and that was understandable. "Jamie." Mac reached towards the younger man and softly put his hand on his shoulder. "Clam down." Jamie listened, realizing that his emotions were falling out of check, and took a deep breath. "It's okay to be angry." He said calmly; his hand still on Jamie's shoulder. "It's okay. Just remember that this isn't your fault. And your okay, your friend is okay. And the criminals that did this are locked up and won't be getting out anytime soon."

Mac smiled, remembering the few times he had to do this with Danny Messer.

"Just remember that you have your brother, your family and me; on your side always." Mac said.

"I know." Jamie answered.

"Good."

"I've never want to feel like that again. Like this again." Jamie sighed, slamming his fists onto his couch. Mac saw that Jamie looked a little less stressed than he came in. "So…you feel better?"

"Yea." Jamie answered. He looked up to his mother's younger brother and smiled. "Thanks, Mac."

"Anytime, Jamie." Mac looked around his apartment. "Do you feel like getting any coffee?"

"Yeah."


End file.
